Making Amends
by Juugonn
Summary: Being dense is Sorey's talent but this time it's causing his best friend some doubts, harsh words from Edna open Sorey's eyes to the truth. (Rated M for Smut)


A loud growl left the plant hellion as it fell to the ground, though not yet purified.

"Whew, now the blessing should return to Mairl-" Sorey was cut off by hellion springing back to life, it headed straight for him, ready to attack.

"Sorey!" Mikleo called out as he ran to protect his best friend from harm, followed by Alisha. One swift swing from the hellion however sent the two flying, both landing on their necks, Sorey only seemed to worry about Alisha as her fall looked slightly nastier than Mikleo's. In a blind rage Sorey armitised with Lailah and sliced his purifying blade through the hellion, returning it to its purified form. After de-armitising, Sorey, Lailah and Edna ran over to the injured duo, Mikleo has managed to get himself up and was looking over the injured Alisha. Lailah knelt down next to Alisha and began healing her. Mikleo shot Sorey a peeved glance but quickly looked back down at Alisha, Sorey didn't notice, however, Edna did. She pointed her umbrella at Sorey's face, angrily.

"You couldn't see it, could you?" Edna barked at Sorey.

"So the squire's pact IS affecting you?" Lailah worriedly contributed.

"No... I just... wasn't paying attention." Sorey hung his head, feeling bad about letting Alisha get hurt.

"Alisha and Mikleo nearly died because of you!" Edna added, Mikleo looked down sadly at the ground but now was not the time to get mad over Sorey not really caring whether or not he got hurt so he decided to just act like everything was fine, for now.

"Well I'm NOT dead, and Sorey was only hiding it for Alisha's sake." Mikleo snapped at Edna, his voice began to crack nearing the end of his sentence, he wasn't doing too well at hiding his true emotions but he's just have to hope Sorey wouldn't notice, he was pretty dense so this wouldn't be a problem. He also did not want Sorey to feel like he wasn't capable of handling the duty of the Shepherd, even if it was partially true. Lailah looked at Mikleo.

"I understand that, but even so..."

"He's at his limit!" Edna interrupted. The earth seraph never had a problem being direct and truthful, no matter whose feelings she may hurt in the process. Mikleo hung his head.

"I know..." Sorey admitted.

"Sorey?" Alisha's weak voice came from below him, Lailah's healing powers had worked, she sat up.

"Alisha! Thank goodness!" Sorey exclaimed, thankful that the squire was not too seriously injured.

"Don't worry... about me." Alisha assured him though this wasn't enough to convince Sorey. Lailah then confirmed that the domain had been purified, Sorey offered his hand to help Alisha up, he looked down at her apologetically but no more words were exchanged, the seraphs simply jumped back inside Sorey until he was back at the inn.

* * *

Once the group had gotten back to the inn the three seraphs jumped out of Sorey's body.

"We should clean up before dinner, we're filthy after that battle." Lailah suggested to the rest of the group as they all gathered together.

"Yeah, guess we are." Alisha added, looking down at the dirt on their clothes from their falls and general adventure. Mikleo was probably the most dirty after being smacked to the ground, his white clothes show dirt more easily, after all. Alisha headed to her room whilst Mikleo followed behind her, to his and Sorey's room at the inn, only when he started to walk did the rest of the group notice his limp.

"He's limping. Oh no, he must have gotten hurt after he got attacked." Lailah covered her mouth with both hands.

"Of course he got hurt, you seen how hard he got smacked." Edna replied, with little emotion.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Sorey questioned himself.

"He probably didn't think you'd care," Edna shrugged. "you seemed more worried about Princess Klutz over there, after all."

"I- she-" Sorey stuttered. "She was hurt, i thought she was..."

"Yes, and that too was your fault." Edna retorted.

"Edna stop it! Sorey already feels bad enough." Lailah butted in, although she knew Edna was right.

"What? It's true. He only cares when Alisha gets hurt, he couldn't care less about the rest of us. I can see why he wouldn't care about you or I but you'd think he'd at least have some sympathy for his so-called 'best friend' but nope." Edna's words cut Sorey like a knife.

"That's NOT true, Edna!" Sorey barked, angrily. "I care about ALL of you!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Edna turned her back on Sorey and headed back to the girls room at the inn to freshen up. Lailah gave a sigh, not sure what to say. She knew that Sorey cared but his short attention span didn't do him justice against Edna's argument. She too headed back to their room. Sorey however stood there in awe, he couldn't believe that Edna would say such a thing, he DID care about them. 'How could she?' He thought to himself. After some mulling over the earth seraph's words, Sorey finally returned to his room. When he got there Mikleo was on the bed cleaning out his wounded leg. It was worse than Sorey thought, there was a large gash over his calf down to his ankle, which explained the limp. He was wearing only his boxers and one of Sorey's shirts which were way too big on him. He had such a short and slender body that they almost looked like a dress on him.

"Oh man, that looks nasty." Sorey said, closing the door behind him but he got no response from Mikleo, he simply stayed quiet and acted as though he couldn't even hear Sorey. He hated being mad at his friend but in this instance he couldn't not be. "Mikleo?" Sorey added, trying to catch the water seraph's eye but to no avail. Mikleo threw away the cotton he was cleaning his wound with then sharply turned his head to avoid Sorey's eye contact, once again ignoring him. He sat on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest, leaning against the wall. "Mikleo, talk to me!" Sorey said, now more aggravated than before. "What's wrong?"

"Forget it." Mikleo mumbled, still avoiding his gaze. "Just leave me alone, Sorey!" Sorey was taken aback, was what Edna said true? Was he really upset about the Alisha ordeal?

"No, please talk to me!" Sorey sat next to him. "Is it because of Alisha? I'm sorry but she was really hurt, I had to make sure she was okay!" Sorey tried to defend himself.

"I said: LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mikleo snapped at him. Sorey jumped a little, he wasn't used to Mikleo going off at him like this. "Just go to dinner, Sorey. I'm not coming anyway."

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Sorey argued, he honestly didn't understand why Mikleo felt the way he did or really what he was feeling at all.

"Pretty self-explanatory, I'd think even you could figure it out." Mikleo groaned back at him.

"Stop being ridiculous. Just put on your clothes and let's go get dinner." Sorey got up and changed but Mikleo did not, he stayed put. Sorey was getting more and more annoyed now, mostly it was frustration over Mikleo not telling him why he was so mad. "Mikleo!?" Sorey snapped, once again.

"JUST GO SOREY! OKAY? JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO EAT!" Mikleo shouted at him. Sorey sighed and turned his back, leaving the room a microsecond before Mikleo broke down into tears. He buried his head into his knees and sobbed quietly. Sorey didn't hear him, he just went to get some dinner with the girls, whom were already sitting at the table, waiting for him.

"Where's Mikleo?" Alisha asked as Sorey sat down alone.

"He refused to come to dinner and is mad at me but won't tell me why. I'm not going to chase after him, if he wants to be alone then let him be alone." Sorey sat down and instantly started eating. Edna and Lailah shot each other a look but Alisha was none the wiser about what was going on and continued to pester Sorey with questions.

"Why on earth would he be mad?" Alisha asked, prompting Edna to roll her eyes.

"You two belong together, you're as dumb as each other."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Alisha asked the small blonde but Edna ignored her question.

"I explained to you exactly what you did wrong, do I really need to dumb it down even more for you?" She said in a snarky tone, earning a sigh from the Shepherd.

"Sorey, what is she talking about?" Alisha asked, touching Sorey's bicep. He was a little surprised when she did so, causing Edna to act disgusted. Alisha had such an obvious crush on Sorey and she wasn't shy about showing it, however not only was Sorey too naïve to notice this but Edna and Lailah could tell he wasn't into her, even if sometimes it did seem that way.

"Edna, please stop, we're just trying to have a quiet dinner we don't want people looking at Sorey like he's crazy." Lailah tried to intervene but Edna shot back with a sadistic,

"What difference does it make? They already think he's a loony."

"What do you want me to do, Edna? Huh? Drag him out here kicking and screaming?" Sorey snapped. "I tried talking to him but he wouldn't budge so i left him alone, like he asked me too!" Before Edna could open her mouth to say something else sarcastic or rude, Lailah interrupted.

"Sorey, look-" Lailah said in a calm, sweet tone as she normally spoke. "we've been over this before, remember? Back at the ruins when you refused to allow him to become your sub lord. Try to understand how he must be feeling. Put yourself in his place for a second."

"Yeah, imagine you and I got hurt and Mikleo only seemed concerned about me, not giving a crap whether or not you were okay. How would that make you feel?" Edna added. Not quite what Lailah was getting at but it was good enough.

"Wait, is he mad because of me?" Alisha asked, worriedly.

"No, he's mad at Sorey for for caring more about you than him, but good job trying to make everything about you, again." Edna replied, earning a scowl from Lailah.

"That does it, Edna, time out! Go sit in the corner, I'll talk to you later!" Lailah said in her strict mom voice that she sometimes had to use when everyone was acting out.

"But I-"

"Now!" Lailah barked. A pissed off Edna stood up and walked over to the table in the corner then sat down alone. Lailah turned back to Sorey and Alisha who had a look of dismay on their faces. Lailah cleared her throat. "Sorey, I understand that the situation had you very worried for Alisha's safety, however, it wouldn't have hurt to just check on Mikleo and ask if he was okay, I was dealing with Alisha so there was no reason not to. You should go talk to him. Tell him you understand how he feels and try to make it up to him." Sorey sighed.

"Maybe I should talk to him?" Alisha offered but Sorey quickly stood up before she could.

"No, I have to do this. I messed up."

Sorey headed back to his room, opening the door quietly to see Mikleo reading a book in bed. He quickly tried to hide his face behind the book but Sorey locked the door behind him and approached him without hesitation as he knew something was up. Sorey moved the book aside, earning an annoyed look from his friend. Mikleo's eyes were red and puffy, as were his cheeks. Even Sorey had enough common sense to see that he'd been crying. The very sight of Mikleo's puffy face made Sorey realise that Mikleo wasn't mad, he was upset. Growing up with Mikleo, Sorey knew that he hated to show emotion and despised crying in front of people. He'd often cover it up with anger or would run off some place to be alone and cry. Not a lot of things truly made Sorey's chest hurt but this was one of them, the young Shepherd put his hand over his heart and looked down sadly. "Mikelo... I- I'm so sorry..." Holding back tears himself, Sorey slumped down onto the bed next to his best friend.

"Sorry about what?" Mikleo replied in a very rusty voice, he had clearly lost his voice from crying so hard.

"About earlier. I never even asked if you were okay, I was more focused on Alisha and it was inconsiderate of me. Mikleo, please don't think that I don't care about you, because I do! I-" Before Sorey could finish, Mikleo cut him off.

"If you cared about me, Sorey, you wouldn't have refused to let me be a sub lord, you would've came after me when I stormed off, you wouldn't have chosen Alisha over me to aid you and you would have at least showed some concern when I got hurt but no, it's all Alisha. I thought we were best friends. I don't get it, are you in love with her or something? Cause I feel like you care way more about her than you do about me." Mikleo asked sadly through his crackling voice.

"...WHAT?" It took Sorey a few seconds to comprehend what Mikleo had just said. "Mikleo, I care SO much about you! I care about you more than anyone here, you're my best friend, we've been together since we were babies, how could I possibly not care about you!?" Sorey could feel his heart pounding against his chest, it hurt. What Mikleo just said stung him hard. "Okay listen!" Sorey was doing everything he could not to burst into tears himself. "I didn't want you to become sub lord because I didn't wanna see you get hurt for me or waste your life chasing a dream that wasn't your own, I can't stand you being hurt or upset. I did NOT chose Alisha over you, I chose her because her dream was to rid the world of malevolence just like me. I'm not in love with her, I don't feel anything for her other than friendship. I do care that you got hurt i just wasn't thinking and-" Sorey gasped, having said all of this in one breath. "we ARE best friends Mikleo, we always will be!" Sorey couldn't hold back his tears any longer and let them escape down his cheek. "You have no clue how much I really do care for you, probably more than I should!" The brunet gasped for air through tears and sniffling.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikleo asked, letting his own tears fall too. He too, hated seeing his friend upset.

"I-" Sorey gave a heavy sigh and got closer to Mikleo, his face inches from the water seraphs face. "I love you." Mikleo's eyes widened, he almost choked.

"You... WHAT?" Now Mikleo's heart was pounding, he almost felt it in his throat.

"You heard me!" Sorey wiped his tears on his sleeve then proceeded to wipe Mikleo's away with his thumbs. "I love you! And I don't mean love you in a brotherly or friendly way." He cupped the smaller man's cheeks in his palms. "I have strong feelings towards you, seeing you hurt kills me. I was just stupid and distracted, okay?" Sorey pleaded. "Please forgive me." Mikleo almost fell off the bed he was so shocked at Sorey's confession.

"S-strong feelings? W-what kind of feelings?" Mikleo asked hesitantly. He too had feelings for Sorey but his feelings were romantic, evident since he told Sorey his true name which is something you only tell someone, outside the armatus, that you have strong romantic feelings for.

"W-well..." Sorey never had any 'sex ed' growing up, he knew the basics about relationships and stuff but nothing about feelings, love or the right things to say, not to mention he was very dense so admitting his feelings was a riot. The only way he could think to explain his true feelings was to act on them. Sorey leaned in and kissed Mikleo firmly on the lips. It happened so naturally that Mikleo got totally lost in the kiss, he breathed through his nose deeply as the kiss went on, he didn't want it to end and was disappointed when Sorey finally pulled back. "Like that, I suppose?" Mikleo was lost for words, he had no idea what the heck to say now. Of course he felt the same, the lingering kiss was evidence of that. "Are you okay?" Sorey asked Mikleo who was staring into space.

"Y-Yeah..." Mikleo snapped out of his day-dream and nodded.

"Are you okay with that?" Sorey asked, looking shy. His face was flushed, as was Mikleo's.

"Mhm." Mikleo mumbled softly. Next up was the dreaded question, for Sorey.

"Okay but... do you uhh feel the same?" Sorey cringed at the very sound of hearing himself say that, he was filled with dread now. 'What if this ruins our friendship?' Sorey thought to himself. 'What if he h-"

"I do." Sorey stopped dead upon hearing this. "I feel exactly the same way, I'm in love with you Sorey..." Mikleo said quietly. Sorey felt goosebumps spread over his arms and legs. Internally he was screaming. Before he could give much of a reaction Mikleo hungrily went in for another kiss, this time wrapping his arms around Sorey's neck so the kiss would last longer. Sorey was surprised by this but he didn't fight it, instead his arms snaked around Mikleo's waist, holding him tightly to himself. This was the touch they'd both been craving for so long, and they cherished every second of it.

"M-Mikleo." Sorey mumbled between kisses.

"Hm?" Mikleo mumbled back.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt like this?" Sorey asked, after breaking the kiss again which annoyed Mikleo as he was enjoying it too much.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Mikleo admitted. "But now that i know you feel the same it just got so much easier. Mikleo tucked some of his silky silver hair behind his ear, the sleeve of Sorey's shirt was so long on him his hands were barely visible. "Are you okay with that?"

"There's only one thing I'm NOT okay with." Sorey sounded serious.

"Oh? What's that?" Mikleo asked a little frightened. Sorey's next pause felt like an eternity to him. He looked Mikleo up and down.

"... I'm not okay with how cute you look in my shirt." Sorey smirked. 'oh boy' Mikleo thought to himself as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He quickly tried to hide his raging blush but Sorey noticed and let out a giggle.

"Stahp!" Mikleo whined. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Heh, I can't help it, I like seeing you get all sheepish, I am a shepherd after all!" He grinned wide, but Mikleo just cringed.

"Sorey, I swear to GOD!" He groaned at the terrible pun, Sorey couldn't help but laugh.

"Lailah's gonna be jealous of that one." He said proudly.

"I'm leaving." Mikleo crawled out of Sorey's lap but Sorey grabbed his waist and pulled him back.

"No wait! I'm sorry!" He continued to laugh playfully. "I promise, no more puns!"

"You're on thin ice." Mikleo smirked.

"Shut up." Sorey pulled Mikleo's face to his for another kiss, mid kiss Mikleo bit down on Sorey's bottom lip, causing him to yelp. "Ow, jeez! What was that for?"

"You've just been PUNished." Mikleo joked, Sorey puffed out his cheeks.

"It's okay for you to make them?" Sorey could taste blood on his lip.

"Only as a self-defence mechanism." Mikleo grinned adorably.

"Oh that's it!" Sorey tackled Mikelo onto the bed and tickled him, the same way he had done in the ruins the first time they'd argued. It was something they'd always done since they were kids. Mikleo squealed a little, trying to defend himself, though Sorey was noticeably stronger than him so he went for Sorey's neck where he knew he was the most ticklish, Sorey quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. "Okayokay stop! Not there!" When he looked down, Mikleo was gazing back up at him with lust in his eyes. Sorey softly bit his own lip, the same feeling taking over him. Sorey had never felt this feeling before, not this strongly anyway. "Uhh, Mikleo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to-" Before Sorey could finish Mikleo gave a nod and pulled Sorey's head down until the shepherd's lips met his own. Both of the young men felt shivers flow through their bodies, this felt right. Sorey felt his lovers warm hands slip under his shirt, exploring his toned upper body. Sorey straddled Mikleo's hips then broke the kiss temporarily to place kisses on the seraph's neck whilst running his fingers through his soft silky hair. His hips grinded against Mikleo's slowly causing him to whimper softly. The relaxing yet tingly feeling he was getting from all three of these actions was driving him nuts, causing him to softly moan out Sorey's name.

"Heh, you're so easy." Sorey playfully sucked on his lovers neck.

"Sh-shut up! Ahh." The flushing seraph whined under his lovers touch. Sorey was far too good at getting Mikleo all hot and bothered for someone who'd never had sex before. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Mikleo asked awkwardly. Sorey pulled away from Mikleo's neck, having left a red rash on it.

"Y-yes? Of course it is?" Sorey blushed. "I'm just doing what feels natural, I guess?"

"Hmph, alright." Mikleo looked a little uneasy, like he didn't really believe him.

"Who else would I have done this with? We're together all time, I'm sure you'd know if I had." Sorey rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I know. I guess I'm just stalling. I'm a little nervous is all."

"We don't have to do this, there's no pressure." Sorey shifted some of Mikleo's hair away from his eyes. He loved the colour of his eyes, the bright purple was so unique and enchanting.

"I DO want to, Sorey." Mikleo assured him, reaching down to tug on Sorey's belt, the obvious tightness in Sorey's pants assured Mikleo that he wanted this too. The Seraph rubbed his hand over his lovers tight crotch a few times causing Sorey to gasp and squirm. Mikleo flashed him a devilish smile then undid his belt and pants. Sorey allowed him to do so, whilst removing Mikleo's boxers at the same time. Sorey then kicked off his own pants and boxers and gave Mikleo another long passionate kiss, this time letting his tongue slip into his mouth. Mid kiss, Mikleo whined into Sorey's mouth as he felt the younger man's hand begin to jerk him off. Mikleo's hand shot down instinctively to grab Sorey's wrist but the shepherd's free hand grabbed Mikleo's wrist and held it above his head. He felt Sorey smile through their kiss, in amusement, at his lovers squirming. Mikleo broke the kiss this time, way too aroused to keep it going without alerting the entire inn of what they were doing. Sorey looked down in amusement at Mikleo's glowing cheeks.

"You sure you're okay?" Sorey grinned down at him.

"I-I'm fine, don't stop!" Mikleo cried out.

"Shush." Sorey silenced him with a quick kiss. "The girls are next door, do you want them to hear us?" Mikleo realised he was right so he covered his mouth to muffle his moaning. Sorey took this opportunity to calm him down a bit so he lowered his head and went down on his overly excited lover. It took all the self-control Mikleo had not to cry out when he felt Sorey's warm mouth suddenly in place of his hand. His own free hand searched desperately for something to grab. It found Sorey's hair, tugging it firmly which Sorey actually enjoyed. After a minute or so Mikleo's tense panting has calmed to relaxed heavy breathing and Sorey lifted his head. "That's better." Mikleo cursed him internally, he should not be allowed to be so good at this, especially not his first time. He crawled back up Mikleo's body giving him a couple of reassuring kisses on his jawline. Sorey's fingers ran through Mikleo's hair again relaxing him enough that he could take his hand away from his mouth and look up to Sorey with begging eyes. "Why are you like this?" Sorey chuckled.

"I can't help it, you're such a tease!" This made Sorey laugh breathily through his nose.

"I'M the tease? What have you done so far except let the whole inn know what we're doing?"

"Shut up! You haven't even given me a chance." Mikleo pushed Sorey off him and switched places with him. As much as he hated being on top he hated being called a tease even more. He gave Sorey another devilish smirk and towered over him. Mikleo kissed him a few times whilst one of his hands reached down to tease Sorey's inner thigh and with the other hand he trailed his nails down Sorey's neck causing him to jump a little.

"Hey, stop! You know I'm ticklish there." Sorey pulled away from him but Mikleo pulled him back.

"You call me a tease? I'll show you a tease!" Sorey should have kept his mouth shut, he should have known Mikleo would behave like this. He liked to get the better of Sorey in some way or another. Mikleo kept pushing his hip against Sorey's to tease him further until Sorey cried out for him to go farther. "Oh I thought i was just a tease?" Mikelo said snarkily.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry!" Sorey groaned. "You're hard work, ya know that?"

"What can I say? I like to keep you on your toes." Mikleo chuckled. He moved down, lowering his head and finally began sucking off Sorey. The brunet let out a harsh gasp followed by a soft moan, he had no idea it has felt this good and now could understand why Mikleo struggled to stay so quiet. He moaned his lovers name, almost choking as he did so. This made Mikleo smile, he began to fondle Sorey's balls whilst he worked his dick with his mouth, this drove Sorey crazy. He bit down on his lip to keep his moaning at bay. Mikleo too seemed a little better at this than he ought to be but Sorey didn't question it, he didn't need too. He trusted Mikleo and let him do as he pleased.  
When Mikleo finally raised his head he looked down at Sorey lovingly though he couldn't help but throw a quick jab at him. "Who's the overly excited one now?"

"Mikelo, if you don't shut up I'm gonna start making puns again." Sorey joked. After catching his breath Sorey changed their positions again, he could tell with Mikleo's uncomfortable posture that he prefered Sorey to top. "Better?" Sorey smiled.

"Much better." Mikleo nodded, kissing Sorey's chin then his lips. They exchanged a few more passionate kisses as Sorey positioned himself. This was the part they were both pretty nervous about but Mikleo trusted Sorey and knew he'd try his best not to hurt him. He let his body relax in his lovers hold. Sorey let his dick slide into Mikleo's entrance, his saliva had lubed him up enough that it wasn't extremely painful but it still hurt a lot. Sorey could see the discomfort in his lovers face as he entered him and tried to relax him with neck kisses and playing with his hair. It worked, Mikleo began to relax. Sorey kept on with his technique and began to thrust in and out of him slowly. The pleasure he was getting from Sorey's kisses and the feeling of his head being massaged took his mind of the pain and slowly it ebbed away and turned to pleasure. Mikleo felt butterflies in his stomach, he was so distracted by the pleasure that he forgot to breathe. Sorey felt a stinging sensation as Mikleo's clawed at his back but it didn't bother him. Mikleo's legs wrapped around Sorey's hips, this drove him nuts and encouraged him to go a bit faster, causing Mikleo to choke and gasp for air.

"Mikleo, breathe!" Sorey laughed, noticing that his lover was holding his breath. "It's kind of essential for staying alive."

"I- I- forgot... - I got-..." Mikleo couldn't even form a sentence at this point which amused Sorey.

"You got? Forgot? What?" Sorey repeated in a mocking voice whilst laughing.

"Sorey, shut up!" Mikleo whimpered through heavy panting.

"If I'd known it was this easy to make you speechless I would have done it a long time ago." Sorey joked, overly amused and turned on by his lovers flustered mood. Mikleo squirmed under him, clearly bugged by the things he was saying. "Heh! Alright, I'm sorry. You're just too easy to pick on." Sorey gave him a few apologetic kisses on the nose and lips making Mikleo relax again. Mikleo pouted at him and Sorey slowed down a little to allow Mikleo to catch his breath.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Mikleo brooded.

"Yeah but I'm your jerk." Sorey bit Mikleo's nose playfully, earning a distasteful 'Hmph' from him. The pair gave each other a loving smile and began to kiss again whilst Sorey sped up his pace once again. Mikleo wasn't sure how much longer he could go and Sorey honestly didn't know how much longer he himself could hold it. The two moaned into each other's mouths until Sorey pulled away, almost choking as his release spilled into his partner with a harsh thrust that caused the seraph to cry out in pleasure as his own climax hit. Sorey pulled away and dropped down on the bed next to Mikleo, the two were completely exhausted and panting heavily. Mikleo wiped the sweat from his forehead then turned to Sorey. "You okay?" Sorey asked sweetly, moving some of Mikleo's hair away from his face.

"Yeah." Mikleo replied dreamily, almost feeling high from the whole experience. He wasn't totally on earth right now, this caused Sorey to laugh.

"You sure? You're looking pretty baked right now." He was almost crying with laughter.

"Shut uuup!" Mikelo whined at him, hysterically laughing himself. Once the pair finally calmed down and got their breath back they sat up and put their boxers back on. Sorey turned to see Mikleo's attempt at standing up but his legs gave in, partly from the sex but also he had forgotten about the cut on his ankle and it sent a sharp pain through his leg, causing him to hiss a little and drop onto the bed again. Sorey's eyes widened, realising what had happened.

"Y'okay?" Sorey asked.

"I think i'll stay here for a while." Mikleo pulled himself back into the bed and lay down. Sorey couldn't help but still feel bad about earlier. He joined his lover on the bed, snuggling up to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Mikleo smiled lovingly and wrapped his arms around Sorey. "I love you, Sorey." He said quietly into the shepherd's ear.

"I love you too, Mikleo, and I'm really, truly sorry about today. I hope you've forgiven me." Sorey snuggled his head underneath Mikleo's chin.

"Of course I've forgiven you. You more than made it up to me." Mikleo assured him.

"I'm glad. We should probably rest up here for a couple of days until your leg is better." Sorey suggested, feeling safe and warm in Mikleo's hold.

"Yeah, we're not in any rush." Mikleo sighed contently and closed his eyes. "Sleep well, Sorey."

"You too." Sorey also closed his eyes and the two relaxed into each other. Sorey was sure he'd sleep well, Mikelo was so soft and snuggling with him felt so relaxing. Mikleo felt the same about Sorey, the two happily drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Lailah, Alisha and Edna headed to breakfast before Sorey and Mikleo did. Despite how loud they got at times the girls didn't really notice and were none the wiser. The other two had woken up late and got to breakfast just as it was about to finish. Neither had any dinner the night before so they were both pretty hungry. Mikleo was still limping but Sorey was holding onto his waist to make sure he didn't fall over. Lailah spotted them coming and was happy to see them so close again. The pair sat down with the girls and looked hungrily at their breakfast.

"Oh man, that looks great. I'm starving." Sorey commented, grabbing his fork.

"Back to yourself again, I see?" Lailah said happily. "I assume everything went okay last night?"

"Yeah, he made it up to me." Mikleo replied quietly, looking over at Sorey with a suggestive smile. Sorey caught himself almost blushing.

"Y-yeah, we're all good." He tried to shake it off. "We're gonna stay here for a few days to let Mikleo's leg recover, he got pretty badly hurt when he fell."

"Oh no, how bad is it?" Alisha looked at the water seraph, concerned for him.

"It's not that bad, just a gash. It'll be fine in a few days." Mikleo replied, taking a mouthful of his own breakfast.

"Fine by me, we can relax in the sauna for a few days." Lailah said excitedly, she loved to relax in the sauna.

The group agreed and stayed at the inn for a few days relaxing and recovering from their battle before heading out once again to quell more malevolence, but this time Sorey made extra sure to keep a close eye on Mikleo, although he was more than willing to 'make amends' again.


End file.
